Death's Unbreakable Hold
by crazedfanficadelaide
Summary: A new era has evolved, and this time no one's safe. Four Outcast Girl's with lethal secrets are about to be shoved on the edge of good and bad. A Neglected girl that sees ghosts, a Rogue alchemist, A Pregnant Spirit Wielder, and the daughter of Two Legends. Old and New clash unveiling Legendary Truths about Death's Unbreakable Hold! The Boundaries of Death are a Vast Territory.
1. NEW DESCRIPTION!

**pHELLO! So I'm going to be editing and working on the story and a few things have changed but not much! Thank you everyone who's stuck around. I'm gonna try updating once a week. I really hope you enjoy this story! I'm pushing Vampire Academy and Bloodlines to the** _ **EDGE**_ **with all the things that will be here. Take note that it's not really over the top; it's more like evolution and a new era and generation coming together. Also who want's just all new when we ALL LOVE VAMPIRE ACADEMY?! So I'm bringing in new but taking unexplored areas from the Old. It's going to be GRAND!**

 *******WARNING****** This book has some darker themed subjects so be wary and DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! Wish I did but I DON'T!**

 **But other than that here's the characters!**

 **Death's Unbreakable Hold**

She had famous parents, but hidden in there shadow she bonded with the enemy.

She was thrown into the dark because she missed the light and goodness.

She thought her gift was special, till she realized it was a selfish gift that only ruined.

She was a nobody with famous parents that she rarely sees so instead she sees ghosts.

Four Mature Girls will test the boundaries of death to become Legends of the new Era and its Mysteries.

Find out the truth about _Families, True Love, and Death._

"Death just has an unbreakable hold on us."

 **MEET OUR GIRL'S:**

 **Vera Hathaway** : The Daughter of Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. She's bonded to a mysterious Strigoi. A Force to be reckoned with, he has no control when she's sucked into his head, unable to get out and stop the unending agony. Anyone would hate him, but as fate would have it, while she feels his inner conflicts, he feels some emotions. That left him as her best friend, he knew her inside out, he was her life, he was as tender as the little emotion he had let him be to her, and for that reason she was never going to kill a Strigoi. That meant never being like her parents, never becoming her destiny, never becoming a _Guardian_ to a Moroi.

 **Aster Szelsky:** Patience, elegance, love of a variety and daintiness. That's was Aster stands for, and so far it's been true, well except for the elegance part. You can't call her a girl, having a child at 17. Living it up as one of the growing rare Spirit users, but life's not all good for a Spirit User from Szelsky. Using her to for their own selfish gain the Szelsky and her parents see her as nothing but a tool. But Spirit isn't just a power gain, but a power threat to others, no one cares about the person she is, it was sent over the extreme when she's torn between a rape game, and now with a child on the way, the outside world seems much safer than being inside.

 **Rogue Smith** : 16 year olds are in high school and living it up and dating, but Rogue doesn't know what any of that is. The world of being an alchemist has ruined her beyond healing, her life ended before it even started. Plagued with nightmares the only peace in the world for her is mundane activities and of course the not so mundane activities like going looking for dead bodies and Strigoi to get rid of. But her life won't ever change and she's not going to stop punishing herself for doing nothing other than being who she is. Of course with no prison to admit herself to, she's stuck in the torment of her own making and hobby searching to keep busy. After all what kind of child kills her own mother?

 **Coriander Sorrel Edelweiss** : A big title should make you feel important, right? Her names stand for hidden worth, affection, courage, and devotion. All true, but more so for hidden worth, but it's not really hidden, and she's really worth nothing. Growing up with parents that are famous world renowned chefs who have made more than enough money for a perfect life should be a dream for any 15 year old girl. But her life is horrid, socially awkward she's an outcast, bullied, abused, humiliated, the only thing going for her is her the ghosts she's been able to see since birth. But now she's obviously lost is since one of the ghosts is saying she's something called a 'Moroi Queen', and telling her she's part of this crazy destiny.


	2. VERA CHAPTER 1

**Hello, so there was some confusion on Chapter switches and such so I'm going to make the chapter title the POV and it will rotate the characters' POV's. I hope you enjoy, this is a darker Vampire Academy Fanfic!**

 **Like my other story, A Lone Rose, which you should read if you have not, I'll be exploring more of the Strigoi world, I will tell you now! Right NOW! That this is after VA and Bloodlines so if you've missed a VA book or haven't read Bloodlines or something, just letting you know that you may get a little lost! AND This book does NOT FOLLOW MY OTHER STORY, this is based off the original books with my OWN IDEA'S! Please don't STEAL MY IDEAS!**

 **THANK YOU ENJOY!**

Vera Hathaway walked home from Rosie's place. Rosie was the Queen Lissa's daughter. Rosie's twin brother Eric was busy playing with the older boys, Declan, and the other kids.

Vera didn't really like Rosie; she was quite Posh, and always talking about her parent's like they were gods that everyone should bow down before.

 _They aren't gods and you know why._

Vera flinched when gruesome pictures flashed in her head. He always sent images that made her skin crawl, always gave her mental pictures of the past. Ever since she was born she's had this connection with the voice in her head. She knew it was male, not too old, not even 30's, younger, much younger, but older than her.

 _How old are you?_ She thought before thinking, a pretty funny statement that not many people could say, but it was a constant thought for her, not only did she have to watch what she _said_ but also what she _thought_. It was daytime, so but wherever he was, maybe it was day there, maybe he was hiding inside.

 _Why do you care? Do you really want to know how long I've been a Strigoi?_

"No, I want to know how old you were before you were a Strigoi." She said bravely out loud. It wasn't the first time she'd expressed her thoughts vocally, not necessarily needing to say anything aloud when she talked to him, but she liked to talk to him out loud when she was alone, talk to him as if he were right next to her. He hated it, called it unnecessary and useless, but she knew deep down it always gave him a little piece of happiness.

He was silent, he didn't speak to her as she walked the last few minutes silently to her home, she reached the room that her family had, near the queen and king.

She was about to open the door when she got an answer.

 _I was 23 turning 24 in 9 months exactly._

There was such sorrow and bitterness she immediately felt bad for asking him. Well think asking him. Gah, this is why she didn't tell anyone, she couldn't even explain any of it to herself!

Vera thought about anything that could cheer him up, he usually called her an idiot, stupid, dummy, annoying, sometimes it was nastier things, but she knew the more the word made her feel inferior to him the more he was pushing her away, he needed her, so when a word hurt, it was time to laugh.

But she didn't say anything, because she remembered that when you die or others die, it's sad. She remembered that Strigoi were monsters. But not her Strigoi, he just couldn't help himself, he had to live so could continue to love him.

"We're home." She whispered as she stepped into her room and closed it shut behind her, hearing the click gave her relief, no more hiding, no more acting; it was just her and her treasure all alone. Adults had secrets, they thought she was little, she was a miracle to them, a miracle to others, they wanted more miracles like her, they tried to hide this kind of stuff, but she knew all about it, and when they tried to hide it from her, it hurt. She was only a child.

Her room was pretty big, a master bedroom size, she had a basic cherry wood floor, under her queen bed was a soft plush grey rug. Her bedding was light grey and soft cream colors; her wall was a soft cream color.

She really didn't play much, and when she got to decorate it she'd asked for it to be like this. She liked the soft colors, it also helped her Strigoi. He liked her tastes, and she was always happy when he approved of her decisions.

 _You mean your home._

She smiled sadly and giggled.

"No silly, we're home, you're in me, and I'm in you, we're a part of each other, kind of like Eric and Rosie, twins. Although let's not call it that, I don't like them." She grumbled and tossing her pouting sulking self on her clean bed.

 _I don't like anyone at court. Or any of your classmates, or tutors, or…_

"You don't like anyone! But I of course, but at least you agree with me, Rosie and Eric are mean and bossy." She said bursting into another fit of giggles. It was why she called him _hers._ He never said anything when she thought said it or said it aloud. He was hers alone and that was fact.

 _Am I not bossy? Do I not ruin your life?_

"No silly, I like you." Then she burst into even more giggles, grinning like the mad girl she was on her bed all alone, but she could care less! Being sane didn't run in her blood.

It made her giggle as her eyelids slowly fluttered close.

Waking up screaming into her pillow, Vera clutched the pillow tightly to her face as she sobbed, the images of her nightmare coming back vividly.

No, not nightmares, they were real, she loved her Strigoi but the dreams were the worst part, closing her eyes was like really opening them, a perfect world did not exist, only the reality of this world, it was all violence.

The dark thoughts got rid of all her sleepy thoughts. She actually really just wanted to crawl in the bottom of grave and just sit there till she _died_. The nightly night terrors wakening her up always took her off guard, so no good thoughts came to mind, just dying.

"Why do you hunt every night?" Vera asked her Strigoi gently, looking up at the dark ceiling in the middle of the night, or so she assumed.

 _Why do you eat every day? Three times a day at that, it's because you need it, like I do. You need the energy to go through the day; I need it so I can make a quick escape if I run into danger._

She thought of his answer for a second, letting every word sink in.

"What kind of danger? You said you're the predator and nothings safe around you, how can you be in danger?" She wondered aloud.

 _Hunters, dhampires, all sorts of creatures, everyone and anyone will kill me if given the chance; even you will eventually kill my kind._

"No! No I won't kill your kind, I won't kill you either! I'll find you and I'll protect you!" She cried horrified of him being harmed. Her best friend and he was her only true friend at that, if he were hurt…

 _Your enemy is Strigoi, and I am Strigoi. Your whole life shapes and prepares you to kill Strigoi._

"No… I won't! I swear I will never kill a Strigoi, none of your brothers and sister's blood will be spilled by my hands!" She vowed. She could feel his shock through there bond, could feel how strong his doubt was.

 _WE are EVIL! If you come across a Strigoi or even me you WILL KILL!_

Vera shook her head crying more. She didn't want to harm him or any Strigoi, in her gut it felt… wrong. Her Strigoi was GOOD! He always would be! She loved him so much; he would never feel pain by her hand! She could never hurt him… and the thought of being the one to…the one to…to kill him… her heart cracked and shattered.

"I won't kill a Strigoi, I will never hold a silver stake, I won't even touch one! if in battle it's my life or there's, then I guess my life is forfeit." She said stubbornly, her mouth quivering and her eyes burning with the need to cry.

"And, if we ever come across each other, you will be the one to kill me. My life is forfeit on your part." She said stubbornly and emphasizing each word with how thick her emotions were on the subject.

 _You are a guardian, you're a dhampier, and it's in your blood. You will kill Strigoi; you will do your duty. Think of your parent's and blood family, what would they think if you said your vow in front of them all? What will any of them think when they learn of us? Of this… whatever it is? They will try and get rid of it; they will… you cannot open your mouth about this. You will pick up a stake and you will play Guardian. You will guard an important Moroi like your family._

"I've got news for you buddy! I will never pick up a silver stake! I will never get my marks! I will never guard an important high ranking Moroi! And I promise you, when the time is right, I am going to find you and free you. The end. I'm no Guardian, and I have my family's blood, but I don't have my family's visions and hands. I am like you. Whatever we are, it's a good thing, I am as much Strigoi as you are. And if I ever guard a Moroi, it will be because there important to me! And getting rid of you…if that's what you want…then I will remove myself too."


	3. ASTER CHAPTER 1

Aster Szelsky played with her friends and giggled. One of her closest friends came running at high speed.

"OMG! I've found my element! Mrs. Milling said it was super strong and was super impressed!" Everyone clapped in the group including Aster, she had five best friends and of the five only Gene, the girl who just ran up screaming, had so far found there element.

"Is it spirit?" One girl, Lily, asked. Spirit was still rare, but growing a bit in numbers, they only had four spirit users at their school, and two were leaving. None of the younger kids like them had spirit so far.

"No! But nobody has it so it doesn't matter! But I do have this!" Lily giggled and in her palm burst a small flame of fire. All the girls got excited and went into a grinning frenzy as each of them were elated.

In their class the next day two more people found there element, they all clapped gleefully including Aster, they both were earth wielders.

The next week passed and three other students found there element. Then a month passed and it was sixteen, then nearly a year and almost everyone that had been in her grade had discovered their element.

So far there weren't any spirits and graduation happened so… that really only left the two.

Aster didn't really like how her friends had moved on, but she could understand it, they could connect with others that had the same element, she needed to find her element soon otherwise she was sure she was going to be so far behind as everyone learned a bunch of cool tricks and were so far ahead it was absurd!

But of course, today, as usual, nothing was happening. So there was nothing to do but walk alone, bored and depressed as always.

"Hey, Jack, do a back flip and see if you can roll to that spot right there!" She turned to see an idiot about to jump off the second floor window sill to the grass below.

Dhampier's, she thought rolling her eyes. She walked off then, ready to forget the whole fiasco.

"Come on jump! We don't have all day! Or are you a pussy!" Then the kid, Jack, jumped.

He tried to a flip, and he did, but he didn't come down right. Well not at all. After all, he landed right on his arm, and it snapped, plus another snap.

He screamed and he was sweating and sobbing. Teachers came running; kids came to see what had happened.

"What! Aw, that's not gonna heal." Some genius kid said. Then rumors and whispers started. One handed Moroi is a useless Moroi, he's gonna be gone. Jack was in a never ending frenzy of sobs as the teachers rushed to help. She saw a shift in him, no, not in him, out of him.

She gasped, an aura she'd heard one of the spirit wielders talking about it, and he was right, it was amazing. All the color…it was so deep…and dark…Then on instinct she was pushing forward, and kneeling next to him.

Aster put her hand on his arm and he screamed, people tried pulling her off but she shoved them all off, imagining the way she'd seen his arm before, straight, she imagined the bones the way she'd seen them in all her health class.

She focused intensely on fixing it, on seeing that perfect arm she'd seen before. Her hands pulled and her mind and hands fixed it, he didn't make a sound, he was breathing normally, like she'd given him an extra-large dose of pain meds. Her body convulsed and then she collapsed gasping for air. She swallowed and looked at the boy, it was straight. His arm was smooth and clear with no scar.

"Oh my gosh, she's a spirit wielder!" She heard someone shout before she passed out.

Great way to find my element, Aster thought bitterly as the darkness consumed her.

The incident passed slowly, at first Aster was happy she had found her element and wouldn't be a nobody behind, but soon she realized that that would have been so much better. It only took a few months for her to completely despise her element. Everything was different, and nothing would ever be the same ever again.

Her family of course was proud, that was one of the worst facts, and everyone else was off. What friends she'd had left started acting really weird, they were all sucking up to her, and a bunch of people who'd never given her a second glance were sucking up to her, trying to be her friend.

Everyone was trying to get her attention, she got dizzy after a month of having her element, not only that but she was gentle with using her gift, scared to make a wrong move with everyone watching.

Everyone else was testing her, begging to see something exciting, but she was a coward when it came to actually doing anything they'd ask.

So her new hobby became hiding in her room. Door sealed, provisions to last the day, she spent as much time in there as she possible.

In class she sat far away from life and asked the teachers to help give her the boring people around her.

Aster isolated herself perfectly from others, her friends had turned into insufferable moments of her day so she ignored them and stayed away. Her life was easier that way. When no one mattered, because she knew she didn't matter to anyone.

New problems arose often, and Aster couldn't control her own emotions, she was an open target, vulnerable to all sorts of attacks. There was no end, no solutions, but the alcohol she found stocked was the perfect salvation. Drowning herself in alcohol gave her some peace of mind. The only thing she had to do was to take a sip and close her eyes.

She drank often, and let the pain sit in; she cut her body with nasty things. Soon she found a nasty hobby for relief. Not necessarily wise, but everyone wanted er to use her gift, and in her drunken state it was the perfect combination of a day well spent.

Sneaking around, buying, borrowing horrifying weapons to use on her body and put in her body. Every drop of blood was relief and felt like goodness.

Of course she was going to a private teacher who taught spirit, and he was surprised by how good she was with spirit. Of course she was a natural and he detested that.

He over worked her, thinking her some great prodigy. He didn't care about her one bit, over looked her breath reeking of alcohol. All she had to do was what she was told. When she didn't, god he was an awful wrathful man, he showed her exactly what failing meant.

"You think you're so great and powerful, you think in a fight you can hold yourself! Your just another pathetic dreamer! You don't matter to them! Your element is the only thing that makes you anything! Without it you'd be nothing! You'd be a slut whoring yourself out in a moment!"

So stupid, naïve, scared, isolated, she had no help. Soon the best part of her day was when she was in her room, locked away, with all her weapons.

Relief came and soon, it was the only relief she knew she could never live without. It was the only time air was able to fill her lunges. With no guidance she kept her head down and her mouth shut.

As elements learned how to fight besides Guardians, she realized something, having the element spirit didn't make her better, it made her more inferior to them all.


	4. CORIANDER CHAPTER 1

Coriander Sorrel Edelweiss sat alone reading her book in her family's living room, she heard people talking loudly, laughing their hearts out, and the staff of the house was celebrating someone's birthday. The little girl glanced up when she couldn't read the sentence; on the T.V. she'd muted she saw her parent's sitting at a table eating with a bunch of other chefs. They too were laughing.

Looking down at her book she tried reading the words. None made sense, then her pages were getting wet and she couldn't see the pages. Getting up she went into the kitchen and walked to her nanny. Giving a few tugs on the woman's dress it took a while till her fingers were ripped off the fabric.

"Go to bed." Her nanny snapped and then went back to drinking her wine and laughing.

Walking back out the doors she walked up the empty stairs, she should be scared of the dark, but it wasn't scary, nothing was scary, she didn't have the heart to feel scared.

Walking down the long corridor and into her room she crawled into her huge bed and held her book tight to her body.

" _I can read the book if you open to the page."_

Glancing up Coriander saw the old maid ghost. She slowly opened the book and found the page quickly, the old woman got on the bed and got close to her, she lay back against her pillows and listened. The old maid read in her grandmother voice, but the ghost could not touch Coriander nor could she touch the ghost, and at the moment she really wanted someone to touch her, she wanted to be hugged.

It was a dream of hers, to hug someone, she couldn't remember being hugged or hugging someone, she didn't touch others nor did they touch her. Loneliness crept in and she just listened to the old maid read.

It took some time, but finally she closed her eyes and slept.

She was super happy to finally be going back to school. All summer her parents had tried to teach her cooking, but being a klutz made it hard and in general she just wasn't interested.

 _"Of course you're not into cooking!"_ Coriander rolled her eyes and glanced to see The Great Ruby walking beside her.

"Ok, then explain," Coriander asked.

" _Ok, what's the point of cooking besides it keeps you live, that's why you marry a fully capable person or you get a huge tab so you can pay money for what you need, or you live with your parents like a fine lady."_

Coriander rolled her eyes once again. Ruby was still could never get over the fact how free woman are in this century. Probably because she died in 1887, she was only 12, had only an older sister who was going to improper parties and ran away from home. So she stuck to what her parents taught her.

"So, if cooking's off the bill, then I'm back to where I started." She stated mindlessly.

She heard a huff and glanced to see Ruby fuming. It was cute to see Ruby fuming, she had her hair in what looked like a braided circular lump of brown hair on her head and was wearing a brown gown that covered everything and had those puffs at the shoulders and cuffs. When she was mad though, her color got lighter.

Ghosts who stayed longer than they should lost most there color till it was the imaginary Hollywood ghost looking color, clear and grey. But when they showed a lot of emotion which was often hard for a ghost, they often took a color. Like Ruby is turning red.

 _"No you are not! You are going to become that herbalist you wanted and you will naturally help the ill! Just like you should."_ Coriander grinned giggling. She was always happy when she heard herbs. Thinking of them always made her feel calm and serene. It made her feel better, like she was normal.

"Ok, herbs, I'll get that job easy enough." She joked grinning.

 _"Of course you will, you're totally healthy, you already know so many ways to use them, and you'll be a professional before you even get the education at the school you really wanted to go to!"_

"Of course I will, it really helps, you know, since ghosts are connected with life and death and herbs are all about life and death. I feel accomplished, working in my own area." She said with a dreamy look.

 _"Of course you're accomplished. You've accomplished so much and you'll do so much more! You really do live in a better time!"_

"Ok, first of all, it's not the best time because nobody really knows anyone, second it's not as friendly and third…" She started to say when she was pushed to the ground.

She looked up and groaned internally. Great, it was Barbie and her squad. She shrunk back away from Barbie doll and her squad but her two besties grabbed her and pulled her light weight body to Barbie fashion show.

"Oh look! It's the little freak! Talking to your little friends still? Come on, you probably still where diapers, well I'll show you where you should be putting it." Coriander tried to scramble away but she was shoved into the bathroom and then head first into the toilet.

She came out gasping for air a second later.

It was then she realized it hadn't been flushed, there was only pee, but that was enough to put tears in her eyes as she was let go to cry and sob on the cold ground.

The teacher got mad at her, saying she should have been careful, she didn't have the gut to explain what had actually happened, after all, she was the freak and couldn't be trusted.

She hated Elementary school; she hoped high school would be better. But at private schools nothing ever truly got better.

So instead she walked home feeling stupid, she was soaking in red paint, it was dripping everywhere. Tears stung her eyes as she walked.

 _"There so mean, it's ok, you're going to be ok, Coriander…"_ Ruby said trying to reassure her. But nothing was going to work, nothing ever did and nothing ever would. She was a freak!

"But it won't stop and… and… and it's all… I want to be normal!" She cried running the rest of the distance home.

She entered the door and both her parents were in the kitchen, competing against each other, training for their next episode probably.

Her parents didn't even glance up as she passed them to her room, making her footsteps extremely loud, and after 3 hours, still no one came into her room.

Coriander cried to herself in the night, rocking herself back and forth, she wanted her mommy, she wanted her daddy, she wanted friends, she wanted family, she wanted to be loved, why can't she be loved? Why didn't anyone love her, like her, look at her? Why wouldn't anyone ever hug her, hold her? Was she that so damn unlovable that didn't deserve loving human touch?

Boys were all being dared to do anything, they approached anyone, it was a constant joke and dare to ask her out, no one had ever gone through with it.

"Ruby, am I unlovable? Would… would I just be better dead?" She whispered with tears. Would it be better, only the dead noticed her, alive or dead, she could talk to them, nothing would change if she could and would just die.

 _"No… you have a gift, and you know, you helped those seven ghosts go into the light! You just need a purpose… maybe that can be your purpose! Try and help ghosts go into the light!"_

Coriander thought moment then nodded. But then quickly looked away, that wouldn't pay rent, it wouldn't do much besides help dead people…and they were already dead so…

Was she in fact just useless? There was no real point to her except to be a target for anyone wo wanted to take a shot at a talentless girl next door character who has money from her parents who weren't really even her parents. Sure they were her parents but they weren't _really her parents._ She had no childhood fun memories. She'd always been taken care of by a nanny, she had never been comforted, she was just an object put to the side till needed, and that meant she was replaceable and exposable.

"Yeah, I guess. I think I'll just keep thinking though, don't have anything better to do than think." No one would come looking for her, no one needed her.


	5. ROGUE CHAPTER 1

A little girl walked into the living room after her father had drilled her over and over in the study the rules of being an alchemist.

She was exhausted and shaky as she sat gently on the couch and lay her head down on a pillow for a nap. Later on she had another 3 hour study.

The little girl decided she was gonna have a snack and went into the kitchen to get some food. But then she remembered what her father had talked to her about. She wanted to cry but decided twas best not to. So instead she went to her own bed and lay her head down.

But she couldn't get to sleep; her father's lectures were still in her head playing over and over like a broken record.

Later as expected her father gave her more lectures and harder studies.

"I have to go do some alchemist business tomorrow, your mother will be taking you on a hands on experience, you will see what happens when we have to get rid of a dead Strigoi because Dhampires and vampires don't clean up after themselves."

"Oh, but sir, mom is… she's mean. She's so controlling and precise and…" She was slapped across the face but she didn't move an inch, it was a usual punishment, wasn't the worst, she was actually happy that was all she was given.

"You will not say another word about your mom, go to your room, you will be going and you'll do as she says. Now go, I don't want to see you in my sight. Your mother was seen as a better suit for you then your last."

The little girl walked slowly up the stairs. Her real mother, when in her room she walked into her small closet and locked the door, then moved the box of science stuff, and then picked up the loose floor board.

She crawled in a small hole and stayed there. Her real mother, she knew what had happened, no one hid it, her mother had chosen her father out of love, her father died, her mother live and refused to marry even after she was born.

They tried to reason with her, but she didn't want them touching her child.

They tried stealing her, she pulled out a gun, she shot, then they killed her, and the little child of 3 watched the horrifying scene. They had put her here, with a mother that could not give birth and a father who did not like… well he didn't like anything of the manly sort except for work. The man and woman were perfectly imperfect because they didn't even see each other, that's why they were matched.

Then because the little girl was exiled, she'd be the perfect candidate for the horrid pair. No one cared for her, she was something that shouldn't have been born.

The next day Amanda, her 'mom', came and took her to a scene. It was really just driving into an alley, getting out and…

Seeing a dead man, blocked away from the light but… you could see… tears came into her eyes, she wanted to go, she wanted to leave…

"Miss… miss… Amanda…. Mom…. Miss… please I want to go. Please, I want to go, please…" She started begging as the man became her mother, crumbled on the floor.

The little girl became bawling.

The woman who was her supposed mom tried to get the child quiet, she did everything, and then when she'd had enough, she slapped, but nothing, then it was a punch, a kick, another, another.

The little girl finally felt the pain when there was a snap and she looked back to see… she saw them. The people who killed her mom. She attacked.

But she was a little girl. But in the corner she saw something silver and sharp. She picked it up and then…

Then her supposed mom crumpled to the ground, the silver thing was in her body.

She hoped the woman would move, but she did not.

The little girl cried, as she realized god would not give another mom. She had killed them both.

After the little girl was found and accused, she was sent to education rehab. There was no way out, and she refused to say she did anything wrong.

But sadly her spirit was broken, and her heart was shattered, she had no family, and for a little girl that was the hardest news ever. There was nothing for her, no one who would love her, no one who would see her as there precious little girl.

They forced her to see things, do things, she was so fragile inside and out, so afraid of the dark, yet she dwelled in it.

Every little girl should have a home, toys, love, and never have to be in the dark, the little girl had decided. Reality became dreams. All she wanted was to see a light blossom and fill the room.

The girl's greatest dream was to see flowers though, she wanted flowers everywhere, her mother had liked flowers, she remembered a small piece, her mommy had told her that her daddy thought they were bitter sweet, he liked to have them surrounding him while he worked.

Every day he loved he put a flower in his note book and saved it, that's what her mommy did too.

She decided that she'd spoil her child, she'd pick a flower every day, in every room there would be flowers.

Days then months past, they moved her to another room, worried what their reputation would be once the other alchemists learnt even little children were put there. So into a dark lonely room she went.

Her heart was torn and she was demented. Memories left her, but not the sad scary ones. Every night her two mothers were compared, her mind refused to give her peace, she was always reminded why she was there.

The only thing that didn't crush her was the thought of what it would be like when she was free. Flowers, love, children, food, glorious rich things, she'd buy it all, there would be chocolate and flowers in every room. There would be an instrument in every room; she'd have games in every room too, in every room there would be a refrigerator, so wherever you were you would never be hungry.

Every room would have a bright white colored object, and a red one, bitter sweet. Dreams were all she thought about in her little cell. It gave her the air she needed when the room became too dark and too tight, when the chains that bound her became too heavy.

Flowers, red and white, children, food, rich things, chocolate, an instrument and a refrigerator in every room. Flowers, red and white, children, food, rich things, chocolate, an instrument and a refrigerator in every room. Flowers, red and white, children, food, rich things, chocolate, an instrument and a refrigerator in every room. Flowers, red and white, children, food, rich things, chocolate, an instrument and a refrigerator in every room.

She repeated it over and over every day. Her mind redecorated her cell until she could see it, till every morning she mentally saw it all, she could see the refrigerator at where she knew was the corner, stocked with rich foods. At top would be a bowl of chocolate. Next to her bed there was a vase of flowers. Her pillows were red and her blanket white, there was a golden harp next to her bed, she'd decided, so she could play it before bed and she'd hear her mother singing before bed.

Then the children, she thought of small toddlers, grinning at her, learning from her, she'd tell them fairy tales, quietly so the guards didn't come in and scare the children.

It was all she could grasp, but it was enough, she felt better, waking up and seeing it all. She promised herself that this would forever be her reality. No matter where she was. Flowers, red and white, children, food, rich things, chocolate, an instrument and a refrigerator in every single room.


	6. VERA CHAPTER 2

VERA

Fear was always a constant in life for anyone, her parent's fear…that was a whole other story.

Being a miracle child since her parents were both Dhampir, which meant she wasn't possible. After all everyone knew a Dhampir couldn't get another Dhampir pregnant. But both her parents were Dhampir, thus being a miracle child.

But that was because Dhampir turned Strigoi turned back to Dhampir by Spirit wielders could get another Dhampir pregnant. That's a whole lot of Dhampir. But that was court talk. Queen Lissa had been trying to make things equal, but it would always be just Dhampir, Moroi, and Strigoi. You couldn't change that mind of thinking, no matter how hard anyone tried. Dhampir would always mean Guardian, a fighter, a soldier, a Moroi would always mean more, above all, and Strigoi would always be murderers. They were, but a lot of them did not choose that way.

Her father had been Strigoi; it had damaged him bad, when she was little and slept close to their room, sometimes she'd been awoken by his screams or loud noises. One time she'd had to go to the bathroom late at night, so of course she'd sneakily got up and crawled to the bathroom, thinking it would make her quieter. She was going past her parents' door when she heard loud moans, then he was bawling and crying.

Frozen by the sight of his twisted face, she should have been paralyzed with fear, but her heart begun to beat faster, as if it could reach out to her father's and comfort his. Her mother was awake by then and had grabbed her father's face to cradle it to her chest, she held her father the same way she cradled her.

Her father was a legend, he was still the greatest Guardian in history, and he would forever be a reigning Guardian King.

Seeing her father like this, crying into her mother as she cooed to him, she didn't think any less. Her father was a true master at being the perfect father. There were plenty of tender moments between them, but he was always calm and controlled, seeing him like this…it was humbling.

That night had changed so much for Vera, including being vulnerable, she wasn't a big crier, but hiding her emotions became key to her. When big things happened, like a Guardian had died that she'd liked, she didn't cry, she listened stone face. Everyone had waited for her to cry, Uncle Eddie had watched her while she played and the 'adults' talked.

That night when everyone had gone her bed, she crawled out of bed, out the window and ran to an old supply closet, shutting the heavy door she'd cried for hours, and hours, and hours, and hours.

Her parent's found it worrisome when she didn't cry, and they'd done the unthinkable, they'd asked Mrs. Karp to check on her.

They'd told her it would be just a quick check up. But she knew different. Mrs. Sonya Tanner was one of the people who was most interested by miracle children like her, there were very, very, _very,_ few. All those few had amazing parents, and all of them wanted to give their kids' normal lives.

Mrs. Tanner checking on her meant they thought something was _wrong_ with her. Of course there was. But she didn't want them to know that.

 _They could take away my Strigoi._

Mrs. Tanner came and her parent's talked while she was in her room thinking, pacing her room. Looking around her room she saw the book her mom had given her. She stared at it hard trying to remember what she'd said.

" _When I was younger I lived at school. My mom was a legendary guardian too. She was always busy, I caused a lot of trouble for that school. It's surprising sometimes St. Vladimir Academy is still standing."_

That was it. The way to protect what was hers, to hide from all of them, she'd be one kid surrounded by hundreds of them! She had to pull it off. Taking a deep breath she mentally prepared and when her parent's called for her to come to the living room, she came.

In the living room she saw Mrs. Tanner and her husband Mr. Tanner, her parent's, Aunt Lissa and Uncle Sparky. Then in the far corner she saw Eddie and Jill. Also a huge surprise to her was Uncle Adrian and Aunt Sydney.

They were all smiling, but she knew immediately it wasn't good. Her mouth opened and closed, and then she squared her shoulders, stood up straight, emptied her face of all emotion and looked at Mrs. Tanner.

Everyone seemed surprised by the way she acted, but she could see a proud smile on Aunt Sydney and Uncle Adrian's faces, and then she knew she'd done it right.

"I don't need to be checked. I'm fine, perfectly healthy." Vera said in the most confident voice she had, but inside she was quivering, ready to collapse.

"Honey… we know, you've just not be yourself lately, you've not been talking to us as much, we just want to be sure. You know we just want you to be happy and healthy." Her father said slowly stepping closer to her.

Fear and panic welled up, tightening her gut. They were going to take him away. They would find him and kill him. Or they would turn him and make him _theirs._ They'd call him bad, they'd harm him, they'd kill him, take him, she'd be nothing but feared of, ' _what is she?'_ they'd ask. All her fear cracked her stone face.

She took a step back, and immediately she knew she'd done everything in the world wrong.

Not only did she probably look like an abused animal quivering in fear, but she had _taken a step back_ from her _father._ No one was smiling no more, and her fearless father had a wounded looking face that lasted no longer than a split second.

 _What am I becoming? I'm turning into a monster. What if her Strigoi being with her wasn't a gift for him, but a punishment for her? Preparing her for when she turned, so she'd know just how it felt to sink her fangs into the vein and drink such sweet thick goodness…_

"No… no I… no I… that am… I'm okay it's just…" She took a deep breath, and the volcano erupted as she spewed burning liquid out of her throat.

"I want to go to St. Vladimir Academy to train to become a guardian!" She erupted. She slapped her hands over her mouth and quivered.

Her parent's looked at each other.

It had taken a whole month of talking back and forth, but then she was off, and a month later she was enrolled.

Her Strigoi was not pleased. _Oh no,_ he was livid and going out of his mind. She thought it would be okay after he got used to the idea a tad bit, but when she entered her first class, opened up her first book, and saw a picture of a child kicking a dummy Strigoi, then the words underneath reading, "to kill a Strigoi you…", she knew immediately after it was the worst decision of her entire _life._

Worst part, for the first time in months, _her Strigoi agreed._


	7. ASTER CHAPTER 2

ASTER

Death would be a better choice for a lot, she'd heard of a lot of techniques. If she turned Strigoi then it would give her family a bad name though. She had to make the family name proud.

She worked day and night to make her name count for something.

Being a strong Spirit had its up and downs. So far she was advanced for her age, and it got her a break from all the pressure, but that only lasted a week of praise, then it was back to the complaining. Being Okay, not an option, being great, okay, being amazing, so, being fabulous, yawn, being extraordinary, we're getting somewhere, being invincible?! You can do _so_ much _better._ On a scale of 1-10 you have to be infinity, but that's not good enough, not even pi is _good_ enough!

It was driving her insane! Happy or sad?! When she was sad and doing everything life was unbearable, when she was happy and doing everything, life went way beyond unbearable to 50 feet in the ground and still going!

She waited for some breathing air, just enough to gasp enough to stay alive passed 21, but her lungs were collapsing.

So instead Aster went to bed one night an just shut her eyes and _thought,_ she didn't do anything other than think. She questioned everything and nothing, leaving no stone unturned.

A family, making the name mean something, makes us higher up and important, keeping the bloodline pure with other powerful Moroi. Earning their praise, there trust, their minute of joy, being something they can talk about in _public_.

She then thought of the word she'd looked up.

 _A Family._ Love unconditionally given, going beyond looks and blood. They never want anything more from each other that to be happy together. Their trust in you is unquestionable no matter what, being the light to each other's darkness's.

The definitions couldn't be more different, but they were for the same thing.

The next day she asked her teacher, he laughed saying, "Are we really going to waste time on something so stupid? I thought you were intelligent!"

After that instead of going to her room and hiding like she should have done, she went to the library and search.

The librarian was the only one in there from what she could see, so she went ahead and searched.

Looking through the 'family' section, which did almost nothing for her she moved forward, looking at 'True Bonds Beyond Blood' and other books such as 'Unconditional True Love' and 'Home of the Heart'.

Although the titles were terribly cliché, the stories were…they were the best thing she'd ever read. Soon she was traveling from family books to…romance. She found loving stories that made her heart melt with adoration, and stories that made her tear up with joy.

She was so caught up she hadn't noticed it was the next day, and she hadn't notice the impending doom until it was too late. So caught up with love she didn't see the guy snickering behind her before he pounced. It was day, which meant everyone was _supposed_ to be asleep. But predators didn't sleep.

He pounced on top of her and covered her mouth, she screamed and thrashed but her in the end nothing worked, the _Dhampir_ had her immobile.

Gone were her childhood dazes. She lost conscious sometime in between, saving her from more memories of the humiliation and pain.

Waking up from consciousness it took quite some time to fully grasp where she was and what happened. But that was shortly lived.

When he'd finished with her he'd tossed her in a _janitor's closet,_ she was also completely _nude,_ her clothes were discarded right _on top of her._

Getting up was the worst pain in her life. She'd never experienced such _real agony._ She was disgusted and gagging as she quickly dressed, and then she was quickly running to her room, going every back route she could remember.

Then she was in the shower. The door opened, closed, and then didn't open for _several hours._ No matter how much she'd scrubbed and slathered soap all over every square inch of her skin nothing seemed to make her feel clean.

Then she'd begun throwing up, then came the bawling, and the pain didn't stop. Sick to her stomach she could do nothing but bawl her head off and rock herself, holding her chest to _try_ to hold her insides from coming out.

Her heart was on the ground in critical condition, nothing helped, nothing could get it to beat as it once had, every beat was hesitant, terrified.

Aster knew what had happened, her heart was so confined, so _caged,_ so _petrified,_ and it had now become a _wild, savage, animalistic insane creature_. There was nothing that could control it, nothing she could do to save the once sturdy assembled heart.

It hadn't been easy assemble such a fragile heart, knowing nothing apparently of what _a real family_ really is, that heart was more fragile than she'd suspected.

But now it was this. Who had done this to such a magnificent creation? Something so valuable? Something so…delicate?

There was so much she didn't know, but she'd found one thing today, _Cinderella,_ when the glass slipper was shattered she'd had another one. But there was no _other_ one. This was it.

Something so fragile…gone.

It had been shattered not by some evil stepmother. But by her _whole family, her own blood family, in her own school, by someone who was supposed to protect someone like her and no one noticed anything._

Family and blood did not matter. They didn't truly care. She wanted to be free. Tired of being the maid to everyone else's glory, she was going to go become a princess. She wasn't the ugliest thanks to being a Moroi. One night. _**Everyone**_ _owed her_ _ **one**_ _night._

A maid to everyone's grand destinies, a servant to her family, cleaning up and taking care of everyone else, all to be _rejected_ by society, god if _Spirit_ was some sort of Magical Fairy God Mother… let it just last till midnight! She didn't feel as pretty as everyone seemed to think she looked! She wanted to dance with a commoner in a plain dress in the back! Let someone else take the stage! Let the magic run out! Let her go home with just the event's acting as nothing but a memory!

If nothing else interesting were to happen to her if she lost her Spirit, she would happily live in the middle of the woods as nothing but a _human._


	8. CORIANDER CHAPTER 2

CORIANDER

Who said Private school was better than Public school?

It had always been corrupt, but this…

All she had been doing was sitting on a bench listening to a ghost ramble on about her school friends from what she believed was the 1950…?

The next thing she knew her hair was yanked hard enough to whip her head back and bring burning tears to her eyes.

With glossy eyes she saw four sets of different colored heels, after being dragged to what she soon realized was a bathroom stall she was dunked head into water.

Nothing could prepare her for the distress that followed. Trying to keep her lips sealed and struggling to get her head out of the toilet, it was a fight against wills. Four girls who sought to torture her, and her struggle to breathe.

Black spot danced on her vision as water begun filling her lungs. Her body begun to go limp when the pressure on her head disappeared, flinging her head out of the toilet she gasped for air as her soaked hair soaked her school uniform.

There were some collected gasps before she roughly was shoved into the toilet and the wall behind it.

With a grunt she turned around to see her assailants…and came face to face with the four most popular girls' in the school.

They snickered and stared at her like she was a comical joke.

"Oh my gosh, you look so stupid!" One of the girl's said in a high pitched irritating voice.

"No girl's, she doesn't just look stupid, she is stupid. Did you guys see her? Sitting there and just nodding to nothing. Smiling and acting like she's above us all." The prettiest and fakest of the group said stepping forward with a finger pointed at her.

"Look around you, you might have famous parents, but doesn't make you anything. At this school it's all about the people you know, you don't know anyone, you have no friends. You don't belong. Your nothing in the world we live in. If you died, no one would care or notice. The only thing that would come about of it is making _us_ more famous and getting us sympathy of the public. I bet that's why your parent's keep you around! They're waiting for you to die so they can get more famous! We've cracked the code! Wait till _everyone_ hears of this!"

That was only the becoming, but it was proved right with every day that went by. She was a future sympathy card. Maybe if she didn't kill herself soon they'd kill her themselves.

It sent her world spiraling until she could no longer smile. The kids at her school were… they hated her basically. Well that was putting it lightly too, the crude words from that one girl…she turned out to be the Queen, another light word as she was more of a Goddess, everyone looked up at her, she was already famous, her parents were _beyond_ Billionaires. Her parents were infamous, legends among businesses and owned one of _everything._

That meant there daughter, also known as Elisabeth, had everything and was just as infamous. Plus at only 15 had every fake implant you could get on the legal and _illegal_ market. She wasn't ugly, she was just…a child who looked like the perfect adult. To men it might be beauty, but to Coriander…it was just…disturbing.

Elisabeth did do exactly what she'd said she do, and she'd told every student high and low that she was…well an outcast. Every teacher knew it, every student, every janitor, even the _lunch_ chefs knew it. She was an outcast to one and all. No one would even _touch_ her, whenever she walked by she'd hear snickering and laughing.

No longer safe anywhere she spent all her time hiding in a stall in the bathroom. Well stall was put lightly. A school stall was the size of a normal house's _living room._ There was a tub and shower in case of a quick soak. There was also high quality towels, mini shampoos, conditioners, body wash, _tooth_ brushes, all necessary toiletries for a growing woman, also included was a make-up station with high quality movie lights that changed color and could be dimmed from your _phone._

Then there was also a love chair and love _couch._ Lying down on the love couch was her favorite thing to do. She just sat there and talked with whatever ghost had followed her or continued a conversation with one of her regular friendly ghost friends.

Sounds creepy, she was in a bathroom, no matter how fancy, and talking with a ghost friend or a ghost she'd _never met,_ on a couch once again in a _bathroom._

But ghosts didn't know privacy, so she'd learned from early start there was no such _thing_ as privacy when you can see ghosts. Ghosts barely remembered any of their manners from their human life, and trying to teach them… it was complicated. But to put it basically, it just brings up a _never ending_ list of queries and jokes.

For instance, trying to teach an older gentleman in his late 60s early 70s that you don't ask a girl why she _bleeds,_ was a nightmare, now whenever he saw her he'd always say _"hello woman scared to have a baby"._ If you want to understand _that_ conversation…she couldn't repeat a single word of the awkward interaction without turning beat red.

After all the ghosts, Coriander wasn't a very shy person. Of course she didn't speak much, but it wasn't because she didn't _want_ to not speak, she loved to talk. But there was no one to talk to, nor someone who would care about what she was saying. Also after hearing "shut up" every time she just went to open her mouth… well you tend to give up.

So keep your mouth shut.

The truth was in Coriander's 'world' she didn't exist, maybe that's why she was gifted with seeing ghosts, because she was invisible to the rest of the world.

As sad as that sounded, it was a reality you learned quickly to accept, because now that she knew she wasn't wanted, needed, nor loved, she understood how she existed on this stupid planet was up to her.

So instead of looking down at herself like everyone else did, she looked around, and it was nice to see she wasn't alone on this level. Ghosts, they were invisible, no longer needed, wanted, and in some cases, loved.

Coriander took it upon herself to do different. Thus becoming sort of a graveyard girl and spending the unending flow of money on her card on flowers for graves. Friends and family were nonexistent. But ghosts on the other hand, they were everywhere and just wanted to be listened to by someone, and to be honest, she didn't really mind listening.


	9. ROGUE CHAPTER 2

ROGUE

Lying down on the hard bed a girl stared up at her ceiling. The guards had not come by for what had to be longer than usual.

Time was endless here, it would be hard to notice a difference, but this time… it felt _long,_ and gut instinct told her that something was wrong.

Something big was going to happen. She couldn't tell you what, or how she knew, but it was coming fast, ready to strike. The sword was being drawn, ready to strike on its prey that was waiting poised for a blow, but they would not notice the dagger being taken from the boot ready to plunge and incapacitate.

The girl knew in some way she was a dagger, and some sword was something or someone. Who the enemy was, what the weapons were, she had no clue.

The girl knew it would've been easier to put her down all those years ago, but they hadn't, they'd kept her behind closed doors, she was some hidden secret weapon that was supposed to do something.

 _But what was she supposed to do?!_

While she waited for the big unveil she was stuck down here in the dark with no answers, only her never ending questions to keep her company in the deep dark cage.

But perhaps she wasn't anything but a prisoner. Perhaps she was just losing her mind thinking she was important. Perhaps she was just about to go off the brink because there was _nothing_ for her to and so all these ideas was her mind going on the overload trying to find some reason to the unreasonable.

Still staring at the blank wall she just went with the knowledge she was losing it all.

 _Dink._

Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned her head and squinted at the cell door that was relevantly new.

The prison was designed as an asylum of some sort, medical style from what she knew, a dark room with the basics and a door with a sliding window that let the outside people give things to her. The window did not open on her side.

But now it was slightly ajar. Her eyes trailed down to a small metal disk with a note on it and something scribbled on it.

Getting closer she had to really squint as she picked up the metal disk that was about the size of her palm. As her eyes adjusted to the little like peeking through she saw the scribbles looked familiar.

Examining the strange things she remembered faintly they were called _words._

After a few minutes she gave up and focused on the disk that had a small dot with a yellow glow.

 _A key card._

The think fell from her hand with another dink sound, but she could not move.

It was rare when people came in, almost never, but the few times they did, they'd always used something similar to get back out.

Breathing…well gasping she picked it up and slid it along the side of the door on the left for what felt like forever. Nothing. Going to the other side she led the card everywhere until…

 _Beep. Beep. Clink._

Her mouth fell and hung wide open as the door opened, and a dim light hit her eyes. But it was still so bright.

Tragedy struck as she came upon fresh littered body's on the ground. She recognized them instantly as security guards, but seeing all of them just…dead…

There was a trace of blood on every surface. It had been a massacre, bullet holes everywhere…a whimper escaped her lips as she practically heard the screams in her head as she passed each gaping mouth.

She could barely remember when she came in all that time ago, but running out the door and past everywhere searching up and down, left to right. Hallway to hallway, opening and closing doors when they lead to more cages, more pain, more death.

The light got brighter, her eyes burned from the eternal darkness.

Every step made her legs quake, but she continued to rush, freedom, she could taste it with every glimpse of a brighter light. The people had been ranging from running toward the way she'd just come, and the opposite direction, she went for the opposite direction.

Ahead lay cement stairs. Good. They lead up to freedom, they lead to freedom.

Hallways became shorter, less and less darkness in light and décor. A chair with cushions, sofas, TV… freedom was _so_ close…

Double doors… open…

…

A blue sky.

White clouds.

Green grass.

Brown thick trees.

Birds.

 _Life. Beautiful gifts of life._

A sob caught in her throat, tears as she sunk to the ground and dug her nails into precious _life._

Breathe. 1…2…3…

Freedom.

It was breathtaking. Her faded memories hadn't done any of it the glorious justice it deserved.

Some days she hadn't wanted to imagine it, the pain of opening and closing her eyes always lead her to see darkness, she didn't want to hope and dream because she knew it would destroy her to open her eyes to see darkness.

But it was all real, the light was _real._ What would she do next? The options were infinite! There was _no one_ to tell her no. Her future…it was in her hands.

All these thoughts… hope and dreams and… it was so unreal. If anyone would have told her she would have been freed within the last 24 hours…she would have cried, she would have thought of freedom, she'd want it so bad…but be so afraid of being followed by the…

But they were all dead. They were always the almighty fear for her. With every horrifying thing in this world she could remember and knew as a child, the alchemist had topped them all. Even the Strigoi body she'd seen. But seeing them _dead, and so many._

It was relieving. They weren't the almighty, they died just as easily as a human, and they _were_ massacred. In there was proof of how easily they could die, and they were only _human._

With a light spirit she took a deep breath and…stopped.

She was going into society… and she looked…

Looking down she would probably be mistaken as a human prisoner escapee or something in the orange suit, with her ratty hair.

Reluctantly she dragged her scaredy cat carcass inside and found a nice room on the base floor with a shower and the necessary necessities. Also she found normal human clothes that were…they were definitely a woman's clothes for a…bigger woman, or just a healthy human woman.

Going into the bathroom and turning on the water half way then she stepped in…

 _Oh God._ She was dead and in heaven. Scrubbing all the black off her pale skin… the water was filthy but it all just… disappeared, and her hair… the soap…it felt _soooooo… heavenlllyyy._

Getting out had to be the hardest thing ever but she _had_ to go.

The clothes she picked out were hopefully to make her look normally when coming out of the forest and comfortable for the unknown walk ahead. She had to pull the strings on the sweat pants as tight as they could go, and throwing a huge black sweater on for a top.

After that she found a pair of shoes that… decently fit her, she seemed to be tall and have normal/kinda on the big side feet, and a _really skinny body._

But that was to be expected with her genes and her forced life style. But it would all change now.

Walking into the forest following next to the general empty area for what seemed like for vehicles to go through; she started the beginning of her journey.


End file.
